


Spellbound

by angellwings



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and Cassandra find an interesting item in The Library's Reading Room. Pure fluff, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlook3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/gifts).



> This is from a list of prompts I posted to my tumblr today. Justlook3 picked Jassandra and spellbound! I wanted to use pretty magic and I immediately thought of Stardust (both book and film) and all the sparkly shiny visuals that came with it. Happy reading!

Spellbound

By angellwings

* * *

_And the sweetest, spellbound feeling spilling from her heart. –Lauren Kate_

* * *

They’d been working on inventory when they’d stumbled across a velvet drawstring bag. It was sitting on a shelf in the Reading Room. Jacob had brought over the log of all the relics The Library was supposed to house and they didn’t see anything that it could possibly be. Cassandra’s brow furrowed at the little blue bag and then turned to Jacob with a curious glance.

“Should we open it?”

“Don’t know,” Jacob said as he took it from her. “The last time somebody opened something mysterious it didn’t turn out well. Granted, that was a box and not a bag.”

Cassandra bit her lip for a long moment before curiosity finally got the best of her and she snatched it back from him. “I’m gonna open it.”

Jacob winced as she tugged open the bag. It shook in her hands and then the inside of the bag glowed brightly before a blinding light shot out of the bag and up toward the ceiling of the Reading Room. It was too bright to make out a clear shape but it hovered over the middle of the room for several minutes before it shook and sprinkled sparkly dust all over the room.

“It’s beautiful!” Cassandra exclaimed with a beaming smile as the dust landed on them. The dust glowed in individual specks whereever it landed for a few seconds before it dulled and turned black.

Except, Stone noticed, when it landed on Cassandra. In fact, the dust seemed to glow brighter when it landed anywhere near her.

She laughed as more dust rained down on them and Stone couldn’t help but smile at her obvious delight. A glow caught his eye and looked down at the dust covering his own body. It was dimly shimmering when it hadn’t been before. That was odd.

“I don’t know what that thing is, but I absolutely love it!” Cassandra told him with a smile that lit up the room. Literally, this time considering the dust shining all over her. His own dust shimmered again at the sight of her smile and something in the back of his mind started to piece it all together.

Was it happiness? Contentment? Is that what caused the dust to glow? Cassandra spun with her arms outstretched like a little girl dancing in the rain and Stone felt something warm in the pit of his stomach. The dust shimmered once more but this time it stayed lit. It wasn’t as bright as Cassandra’s but it was glowing when it hadn’t been before.

“Cassandra?”

She turned a warm grin on him and he gulped. His throat felt a little dry all of a sudden. His dust seemed to increase it’s intensity and he was so distracted by both Cassandra and the dust that he nearly forgot his question.

“I—um—uh—right, where did we find that bag again?” He asked as he remembered what he meant to ask.

She took a few steps back to a nearby shelf and tapped the spot where they’d found the bag. “Right here.”

He squatted down in front of the low bookshelf and browsed the titles where they’d found the bag. He smirked when he spotted one particular title.

“Stardust,” he said with a chuckle.

“What?” Cassandra asked.

“I think  _that_ ,” he said as he stood and pointed to the floating celestial object hovering over the room. “Is a star.”

“Oh! Of course!” Cassandra said with a gasp.

“Of course?” Jacob asked her with an amused glance.

She laughed and shrugged. “We’ve seen weirder. Though nothing quite this pretty. Where did it come from?”

Jacob pulled the book off of the shelf and showed it to her. “Neil Gaiman, Stardust. I think it came from the book. Outside of Faerie it must just be a star.”

“You mean, that’s a person?” Cassandra asked in awe.

“Inside the walls of the Kingdom of Faerie, yes. In the village of Wall, no. According to the book at least,” Jacob told her. “I’m assuming as The Library is neither then that is an actual star.” 

“Do we get it down?” Cassandra asked him. “I don’t think Mr. Jenkins would want us to leave it floating up there. We’re already going to be sweeping up stardust for the rest of the day. But it’s beautiful so I guess I don’t mind so much.”

Neither did he, if he were honest. The star was beautiful but so was Cassandra and he’d be happy cleaning up after it if it meant spending more time with her. At that thought the glow of his dust now matched Cassandra’s.

She laughed in glee and then pointed to his hair. “You’re so shiny!”

“So are you,” he told her with a lopsided grin.

She blushed and nodded. “I’m looking at a breathtaking star and spending time with you. Why shouldn’t I be shiny?”

It was definitely happiness and contentment that made the dust glow, he concluded. He knew because that’s what he was feeling right now, more so than he’d ever felt before, and the dust was the brightest either of them had seen it. Neither of them could do anything more than stare at each other with shared goofy smiles for several minutes. Jacob was captivated by the glow that surrounded Cassandra and the sight of the dust continuing to fall all around them. She had called the star breathtaking, but he had to disagree.  _Cassandra_ was breathtaking. In this moment he was absolutely spellbound by her.

He had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time he felt this…enchanted by just being near her. After all, adults deserve a good fairy tale too.


End file.
